thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Beauty and the Beast (2017)
(The Channel Awesome logo is shown, before we fade to Belle, played by Tamara Chambers, in a ballroom. As the music for "Beauty and the Beast" plays, Belle smiles at her dance partner, which is a large "$" sign, and starts dancing with it) Singer (Doug): Tale as old as time Stale as it can be Recycled and tame So much more the same Unfortunately (As the dance scene goes on, we are shown footage of both the Disney ''Beauty and the Beast ''adaptations, the live-action remake and the classic animated version) Maybe just a change Singers that aren't fake But the suits are scared No one is prepared Disney's Bland Remake All of it's the same Never a surprise But you'll watch it all 'Cause Disney's got your balls At the critic's side Even what is new Makes no friggin' sense Really got it all The film viewers forgot What wasn't half as dense Certain as the cash The studio will rake Hear a second time Songs played for rewind Disney's Bland Remake Who cares if it blows? We're rolling in the dough (An image revealing the movie's worldwide gross of $1.264 billion is shown) Disney's Bland Remake... (As Belle dances with the "$" sign, her face and look suddenly turns vampire-ish as she uses her sharp teeth to bite onto the "$" sign) Singer: ''(stunned) Oh...oh, that's, uh...oh, wow! ''(We then go to the NC 2018 opening, before cutting to NC in his room) NC: 'Hello, I'm the Nostalgia Critic. I remember it so you don't have to. And welcome to the final installment of Disney Live-Action Remake Month. ''(The Disney Live-Action Remake Month intro plays out, with the contrast clips of animated and live-action versions showing Lumiere the candle this time) 'NC: '''For the final one, let's talk about one of Disney's most beloved animated films, if not, their most beloved animated film, ''Beauty and the Beast. (Footage of the 1991 animated film is shown) 'NC (vo): '''With its amazing animation, stunning music, and unforgettable characters, it received a standing ovation at the New York Film Festival, was the first animated movie to be nominated for a Best Picture Oscar, and is regarded by many to be one of the best animated movies ever, if not, the best. '''NC: '''Yeah. Remake that shit. ''(Now we are shown the title and footage of the 2017 live-action remake) 'NC (vo): '''The story of ''Beauty and the Beast has been told countless times. They range from quick children's cash-ins (The Storytime Collection adaptation is shown) to unbelievably adult and mature (The 1946 live-action adaptation) to quick children's cash-ins (The 2017 Disney remake). Despite it making a buttload of cash, audiences seem split on this remake. Some say it just told the same story minus the fresh take and joy, others say it's a charming adaptation that captures the magic of the original. '''NC: ''(speaking in a dark, cool tone)''' '''I say, you're full of shit-knocks. '''NC (vo): '''Is there any wiggle room for us purists that love the original so much? '''NC: '''There's a lot to talk about, so let's get right to it. This is the live-action remake of ''Beauty and the Beast. Category:Transcripts Category:The Nostalgia Critic Transcripts Category:Content Category:Guides